ygorevelationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Travis the Trainee
Travis the Trainee is the main protagonist of the series. He has been trained by Matt and Joey while receiving from them Obelisk the Tormentor. He also received Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes B Dragon from them. Help you anthony jame Murphy us valor Join you Story Years ago, Travis used to be a student of the Eclipse Duel Academy. However, he got expelled by Armando Vanderpool (when he was infected by Xashin's manipulations) for unknown reason. Travis begins his journey when he goes with Matt to Tyler (who had become Valtor in the process). Travis received Obelisk the Tormentor from Joey before he could duel Valtor. After Joey's loss Tyler (Valtor), Travis managed to escape and hid himself for five years. After five years Valtor has finally found him and sends countless of minions to defeat him, but fortunately Travis is too strong. He then decides to go after Valtor and teaching his friend Carlos to play Duel Monsters in the process. He gets invited by Alyseus at the Duel Monsters Tournament and has his first duel against the clone Jastor, who had stolen Matt's deck. After the duel he takes back Matt's deck and starts to trust Alyseus after seen he was weilding Slifer the Sky Dragon (previously belonged to Matt) and has not given it to Valtor yet. He then battles the Perfect Clone Chimaria and defeats him killing him and collapsing in the process. When he awakens he founds himself in front of a possessed Matt and duels him to free his mind from Valtor's mind control and succeeds, but leaving Matt in a comatoes status. He then confronts Carlos, blinded by the power of the Orichalcos. Even if Obelisk the Tormentor cannot allow him to win, he still manages to turn Carlos back to his senses and win the duel. After the duel Carlos' soul gets claimed by the Orichalcos and Travis swears revenge against Valtor. Fortunately Carlos awakens and they both go towards Valtor's base, which explodes and causes them to escape. They then continue their journey to find Valtor (and Devon for Carlos) and they meet Larthinox ((his friend, Leslie, although he denied it and claiming of torture and bullying him and disobeyed Valtor's orders to tried to deceive and defeat Travis but fails as Valtor expected that Larthinox is no match for Travis) and an imposter, who disguised himself as Alyseus. They then go to a boat to reach the Eclipse Duel Academy and get caught by Maldonaldo. Fortunately, thanks to Carlos' Millennium Power, they manage to escape. Entering one of Maldonado's hangar's in one of the underground levels of the Eclipse Duel Academy, they discover that Maldonado has created a portal to enter an alternate dimension in which there is a prism containing Xashin's powers. They enter one of the strange futuristic like pods and chase after him. Once they catch up to Maldonado Travis duels him with the help of Carlos together they manage to defeat him and stop his plans. Maldonado gives Travis his three "Signer Dragons" which he stole from Valtor as well as a key to shut down all of his "Drone Minions" as a reward for defeating him. Carlos and Travis begin their journey back to their own dimension to confront Devon and Xashin. Once arriving at the Eclipse Duel Academy, Travis duels the headmaster Mr. Vanderpool (who is being brainwashed by Xashin) and manages to win the duel and set him free from Xashin's control. Travis gets on an aircraft where he meets Valtor for the first time in years. Just before he can start a duel with him, Alyseus arrives and convinces him to face Valtor another time when he becomes stronger. Travis agrees to it, but before he could escape, he ends up falling into the portal that leads to the Shadow Realm before it closes, leaving him trapped in the process. Decks Travis plays a Dragon Deck, which features the "Kryos" archetype as well as other cards with Swarm strategies allowing him to Summon Obelisk the Tormentor. During Season 2 Travis continues to play a Dragon Deck, but this time is more centered on the "Kryos" archetype and less focused on Summoning Obelisk, which is used this time as a backup plan. His main strategy relies on Fusion Summoning, but this changes to Synchro Summoning once he obtains Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon. He also uses a card named "Expendable Fodder", but it's unknown if it's a Monster, Spell or a Trap Card. When he trains with Carlos for the first time he uses a different deck, telling his friend that they learn how to play with different decks. Category:Character